Special Actions and Airborne Reconnaissance
|branch= |type=Special forces |role= *Special operations *Special reconnaissance *Counter-terrorism *Counter-insurgency *Assassination |size= *2,226 operators *8,910 operators |partof= * ** |components= |hq= |nickname= |motto=''"Vigilant From The Skies"'' |commanders= |era= }} Special Actions and Airborne Reconnaissance (SABRE), also known as Army Special Actions or Special Actions are an elite special operations group established in the 25th century by the , and managed by the Army Airborne. __TOC__ Mission The primary mission of Special Actions is direct action and the employment of unconventional warfare on worlds hostile to the stability and security of Earth and its Colonies. The modern incarnation of Special Actions owes its existence to the outbreak of the , where the only SABRE unit at the time, the 2nd Special Actions Group would eventually give rise to other SAG units as the conflict escalated. This expansion of SABRE would also broaden the scope of its objectives and later encompass what would become the seven Core Doctrines. Core Doctrines Since its expansion in the early Insurrection, Special Actions has abided to operating under an established set of core doctrinal values. It's two primary missions consist of direct actions and special reconnaissance. Higher qualified operators would also be expected to operate in conditions combating insurgency, terrorism, and the counterproliferation of weapons of mass destruction following the shocking rise in nuclear terrorism being used during the Insurrection. *'Direct Action (DA) -' *'Special Reconnaissance (SR) -' *'Counter-insurgency (COIN) -' *'Counter-terrorism (CT) -' *'Counterproliferation (CP) -' *'Information Operations (IO) -' *'Unconventional Warfare (UW) -' Raven Operations History Setting the Foundation SABRE lends its origins in the aftermath of the , being founded under Army Procotol 12 in 2452, a budgetary review and consolidation of the UNSC Army and its performance during the Colonial Wars. SABRE first saw action during the outbreak of the Zimnlo uprisings in the 2450s, aftershocks of the Inner Colony Wars that threatened to erode the fragile peace agreements made throughout the Inner Colonies. It was from these uprisings that gave rise to SABRE's modern-day doctrinal and logistical foundations, establishing itself as one of the UNSC's premier special operations organizations. Army Special Actions was once again put to use in 2466, deploying to in response to growing instability with the colony's internal government. Tensions eventually overflowed and erupted into full-scale civil war on the colony, with most of the population siding with either the influential Dracken family or the Children of Alluvion, a partisan group formed in opposition to what they claimed was an oligarchic takeover of their homeworld. Both the UNSC and CMA attempted to support and fund smaller groups that supported the creation of a democratic establishment on the colony. However, most of these attempts failed and the war on Alluvion escalated. The situation worsened when tragedy struck the colony only months into the conflict. With the war engulfing much of the colony, many civil services and infrastructure were left in disrepair or abandoned, and in 2467 the Falview dam collapsed and flooded its neighboring city. Tens of thousands were killed with millions more displaced from their homes, yet the war raged on. Both sides accused the other of intentionally destroying the dam, while others believe it had simply given way from misuse. Conspiracy theories about the incident continue to propagate through society to this day. Regardless, the UEG became directly involved in the war, with the UNSC ordering SABRE units on the colony to conduct a number of strikes against Children of Alluvion. Reasons why the UNSC ordered targeted killings against the CoA and not the Drackens remains classified, but what followed was a brutal display of force. Within weeks, most of the Children's leadership was dead or dying, and strongholds they had held onto for months were obliterated. By the time UNSC peacekeepers arrived on the colony, most of the Alluvian partisans laid down their arms or dissolved back into the civilian populace. With the war now concluded, the Dracken family emerged as the apparent victors and for a time they were, establishing a faux democracy on the colony. But investigations of corruption and human rights violations during the war soon found most of the family and their leadership in prison in 2469. UNSC peacekeepers remained on the colony for another five years to ensure the re-establishment of democratic governance. Earth's Enforcers stand amidst the coming , and they shall reap the harvest of their subversion.|General Janos Kárpáty KBE, Commander of Army Special Actions, 2496.}} Organization Structure Selection and Training Personnel *Leena Kadri *Bartosz Sówka Equipment Public Perception Airborne/ODST rivalry Controversy during Insurrection Category:Commonwealth Organizations Category:UNSC